


A Misunderstanding

by PureFury



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Embarrassed John, Gen, Misunderstood, One Shot, bed sharing, lestrade thinks they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Sherlock has to sleep in John's bed. What will Mrs Hudson and Lestrade think of this the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Fanfiction.net

John groaned as he felt the other side of his bed dip under the pressure of a person. He had been sleeping quite peacefully until the squeak of his bedroom door had caused him to suddenly wake up. He could easily guess who was joining him in his bed but the question was, why?

"Sherlock?" Wearily John mumbled "What are you doing?"

"I would think it was obvious."

John groaned again. The longer this conversation went on for the longer he would have to stay awake. "Not to me."

"I'm going to sleep since you keep lecturing me about how much I need to."

"Yes, thank you for listening to my advice but why my bed? What's wrong with yours?" His voice was muffled as he spoke into the pillow.

"I may have spilt some pigs blood on it while conducting an experiment but don't worry I've ordered a new one it should be here tomorrow or the morning after that." The detective explained to his tired friend.

"Fine but we are setting up some rules. No talking. No fidgeting. No stealing all the blanket," John paused to think of anything else Sherlock could do "... Oh and no experimenting on me or anything that belongs to me. Understand?"

"Yes, John." Sherlock sounded like a child who had just been told off by their mother.

"Good to know we got that established. G'night, Sherlock." The doctor sighed as he slipped quickly back into unconscious.

"Good night, John." Sherlock responded even though he knew that his blogger was asleep.

Hours later, John awoke because of a loud noise and he looked around for the source. He didn't find it. The main reason he didn't find it was because he got distracted by the sight of a tall man with ebony curls clinging to him like a life raft. Sherlock's arms were wrapped tightly around John's bare chest making the doctor feel extremely awkward.

After a few seconds of looking for a way to get out of the cage of arms John suddenly realised that his arms were around the detective's chest. He quickly retracted the limbs as if the other man's skin had burnt him.

At least there was nobody here to see them wrapped around each other with their legs entwined otherwise people would talk. John broke free without waking the sociopath who was still deep in his slumber and snoring slightly. This can't be right. Two flatmates sharing a bed then waking up embracing each other.

John got out of bed and pulled the blankets back up over his sleeping companion. He then proceeded to pull on his dressing gown and set about discovering what it was that had woken him up. He was clad in nothing but his boxers and a dressing gown but made his way down the stairs anyway. He stopped when he reached the bottom, the living room. Lestrade was sat on the couch seemingly talking to thin air. As John appeared Greg smiled at him but continued talking. This left John confused until the DI looked over at John and said,

"You might want to," he mimed closing a dressing gown.

John looked down at him even more puzzled. He had only just gotten up. He was too tired for thinking and games of charades. John frowned at the policeman showing he didn't understand when he heard a voice call out from the kitchen to the policeman. It was Mrs Hudson. Lestrade had never seen John move so quickly. He had pulled his gown together and tied the cord before Mrs Hudson had entered with a tray of tea and biscuits.

John gave Greg a quick nod of thanks for trying to warning him.

"So what we're you saying-John! You're up! Greg needed to speak with you boys about a case but he said you weren't answering the door so I let him in. You don't mind do you?" Mrs Hudson sounded uncertain like she was worried she had done something wrong.

"No, of course not! Thanks for letting him in and for the tea." He held up the mug she had given him in a toast to his landlady.

"Do you know if Sherlock is up?" Mrs Hudson asked blushing.

"No, he still sleeping. What time is it anyway?" John's eyes darted over to the clock. It was just gone midday.

Lestrade thought he would add to the conversation "You look rough, John. Had a bad night?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep too well. I'm going to make some toast. Anybody like some?" Everyone declined John's offer "Okay, I will make some for Sherlock. He needs to eat more often." John shook his head as he spoke about the other man's eating habits.

John started walking over to the kitchen when he stopped and stood for a second.

"Actually, speaking of that lazy sod, he should come and find out about that case. SHERLOCK!" The guests in the flat winced as John called his friend at the top of his lungs. He smiled slightly before turning and casually strolling back into the kitchen.

Lestrade and Mrs Hudson listened as groaning noises echoed out from the bedroom but it was not from the bedroom they were expecting. Their heads shot around to stare at each other. They both shared the same bewildered expression. They looked back up towards John's room as they heard the bed springs moving under the weight of a person.

The watched in wonder as Sherlock padded down the stairs looking as bad if not a bit worse than John. He was wearing just his black silk boxers and John's blanket which was draped over his shoulders. He tightened his blanket at the sight of Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock's hair was sticking out at awkward angles and he looked practically dead. The two visitors stared at the man before facing each other. A massive grin burst across Mrs Hudson's face and she was getting very excited. Greg on the other hand had disgust plastered across his face. He didn't even want to think about what his friends had been up too. He was happy for them, of course but the thought of the boys together ... in bed ... not just sleeping made him feel sick.

Mrs Hudson was almost bursting at the seams with excitement. Her boys finally together. They heard the toaster pop as the toast sprang out. A minute or so later John came through with his toast and extra slices on his plate. Mrs Hudson and Greg both raised their eyebrows as Sherlock lent in toward John to steal a piece away. John smiled when Sherlock was munching on the piece of toast.

Greg watched as Mrs Hudson was bouncing in her seat waiting for the announcement. They sat and stared at the tenants of 221b Baker Street. John was the first to notice the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"What? What did we do?"

"That's what we were wondering." Mrs Hudson commented with an eyebrow raised in a suggestive fashion. Greg was shocked at how straight she was about it.

"What do you ..." John trailed off as his face turned red showing he understood what they meant. He let his head fall into his hands "No, we didn't. Not at all. No. Just...No."

It was obvious that they didn't believe him. They have a point. Look at the evidence. I said I had a bad night sleep. I come down looking a mess. Sherlock comes down looking a mess. We were both in my bedroom. We are both only wearing boxers. Oh God!

His mind raced for something to say, "Sherlock!" The man in question had been going through the file for the case not paying any attention towards the conversation. "Tell them how we didn't sleep together!"

Sherlock paused for a second deducing what the conversation was about.

"If you think about it we did though, John."

Mrs Hudson leapt up in triumph. Lestrade smirked. Sherlock went back to his file and John threw a piece of toast at him before trying to curl up into a ball on his chair and hoping that the fabric would absorb him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request fanfiction from me on tumblr!  
> www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
